pagepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Major events in Chromeworlds
Events Grand Opening (2003) In the Grand Opening, there was only the old menu screen, decorated with the banner "Grand Opening!". There were also pictures of the beta version, and a button below the Grand Opening banner inviting you to be a beta tester. Launch Date (2005) This was when the game had the technology to make worlds, chat and the catalog. This was also the time the game was publicly released. Chromeworldsnew Launch (2013) Shortly after the TurboTime hack, a new website was made called Chromeworldsnew. It saves all your things from Chromeworlds. Hacks Yesmancog Hack of 2013 (2013) In February 2013, Yesmancog hacked into the game, and placed images of his avatar on the main screen, there were no buttons at the time, making the game unplayable. Idiot Hack (2009) In 2009, there was a hack made by Youshall19. The main menu's background was replaced with the text "idiots". If you click any button, it will redirect you to either idiots.com, idiots.net, or youreallyareatrueidiot.org. Toilet Hack (2010) Whenever you go to any chat, a picture of a toilet will appear, with the sound clip, featuring a toilet flush sound. TurboTime's account was also hacked. His avatar was changed to a bathroom sink. This hack was made by Redalert, who was banned shortly after, and supposedly "grounded by his parents, with no computer for two years". Vandal Hack of 2006 (2006 - 2010) In 2006, a vandal known as "ultimatevandal" hacked the site majorly, He hacked most of the users (all of the users actully), some of the rooms, the chats, most with the text "DESTROY'D!" and links to his crappy freewebs site. Thus making the game unplayable for the whole year. He was banned in January 2007. He returned as "ultimatevandalstrikesback" later in May 2007, but was banned before he could do any damage. He has returned secretly as "ChromeBolt" in 2008, this time spamming about his YouTube account. He continued to make alternate accounts until 2010, when Chromebolt finally found a way to ban his IP adress. He was never heard from since. He probably earned 3 years in prison. Later, in 2013, he changed his I.P. address through hacking. He returned as "Thatcookingguy", and didn't hack the site again. Mystery Science Theather 3000 Hack (2004) In early 2004, after the site launched a user named "Tom Servo" hacked the site, making all chats and worlds MST3K related. For example, made TurboTime's avatar the MST3K logo. Completly replaced all the Chromestar Runner links with MST3K links, A Jorb Well Done still worked but Tom Servo only made the theater clip availible to view. Tom Servo was banned months after. This was one of the earliest hack of the site, this hack was remembered by all the users, the theater clip in A Jorb Well Done was cut, all because of this hack. Ultimate Hack (2013) The ultimate hack was made by the user "Ultimate". This was the most major hack on the site, but was beaten when TurboTime revealed himself and hacked the site, which forcefully closed the site down forever. The ultimate hack hacked every room and chat, any user who went on the site at that moment was hacked. TurboTime Hack (2013) The TurboTime hack was the most major hack on the site, making the site unplayable forever. The TurboTime hack was made when TurboTime's true colors where revealed. He hacked everything. He was planning this hack ever since he joined in 2004. The hack closed the site down, which has spread rumors claiming the site will be down forever. The rumors were confirmed false a few hours ago, and the new website was at "chromeworldsnew.com". TurboTime has not yet discovered the new site.